tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Skyborn
Biography Born to the late Aurilus Skyborn, ex general of sixth legion, ex captain of Jarl Ketill of Whiterun Guard, and Maryl Aronos, she was a beautiful prized baby girl. It was easy to tell at an early age that she would take her mother's love of magic. She spent a lot of her days in childhood learning and perfecting magic very quickly, but unbeknownst to her or anyone this posed a massive problem. At the age of nine, her Brother, Riley, born 2 years after her, and herself were in a small confrontation. This is when she first experienced Lu Avok Triir. She tried to simply push him but nearly killed him with electricity. Shocked, her parents sent her to the college of Winterhold to have helped. They slowed her learning curve in hopes to save her, but unbeknownst to them she still found ways of learning. She returned home at 16, where she left shortly to see the world. She continually learned and forced herself to master every bit of magic she could. She quickly found it best to not sleep as her dreams played a part in reality. After traveling Tamriel, her last stop was in Skyrim in Whiterun. There she met Talin and his group sworn to defeat Tharn and return the Emporer. Events of Reign of Chaos Naomi left with them to Windhelm where they defeated Dalacon and locked the Lotnekov back inside Vordel. Afterwards, the group enjoyed an evening at the local inn. Then shit hit the fan. The next day in a course of emotional distressing events, Naomi accidentally killed a civilian prompting guards to go on the offense. When caught by the guards and kicked to the ground, Naomi's Lu Avok Triir activated more powerfully than ever. Aetherius poured power out of her like a flood. She laid waste to Windhelm, killing several people and injuring hundreds. Saved by Talin, she returned to the manor, where she and Riley left to go to the college of Winterhold that they believed would hold the secret to fixing her situation. On the trip her brother was tragically killed by a frost troll. Her Lu Avok Triir activated and she went to Winterhold, but just before entering the city, she collapsed. She was found by Talin and the group. They took her to the tavern where they nursed her back to health. After a night of rest, the group took her to the college where her Lu Avok Triir was removed and replaced with Lu Thur. Now the group departs for Labrynthian. After Labrynthian, Naomi had to be rushed to Falkreath to have her child. Natalia Warhaft was born and Talin and his group had to leave her and the child behind. Over the course of the next two years, Naomi raised Natalia and grew stronger as a Mage. But tragedy struck, Naomi's mother was killed and Natalia taken by the Dark Brotherhood. She searched for her but to no avail. During her search, she, against her will, was forced to become a Noxiphilic Vampire. She set out to find the group of Talin's. She eventually met up with them in Elsweyr and traveled with them into Valenwood. Her and Talin ended things, and she was blessed with the gift of a slave named Kessen, whom she fell in love with. After a major issue in an Oakvale Manor and seven days of torture, Naomi became free and Kessen asked for his freedom to be with her forever. Naomi granted this and the two are set to be married. Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:Vampires